1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sidewalk and slab lifting system and more particularly pertains to introducing particular material beneath a sunken component to raise it to a desired level in a safe and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting particulate matter through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,606 issued Feb. 21, 2006 to Gardner relates to a Method and Apparatus for Removing Trip Hazards in Concrete Sidewalks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,804 issued Dec. 20, 2005 to Asplin relates to a Method of Repairing Damaged Concrete Slabs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,071 issued May 6, 2003 to Sproules relates to a Pavement System. U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,673 issued Feb. 18, 2003 to Brown relates to a Composition and Method for Preparing Polyurethanes and Polyurethane Foams. U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,127 issued Jul. 16, 2002 to Fershtut relates to an Apparatus for Raising Concrete Members. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,517 issued Jul. 25, 2000 to Schanel relates to a Concrete Surface Trimming Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,425 issued May 30, 2000 to Fershtut relates to a Method and Apparatus for Raising Concrete Members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,879 issued Nov. 9, 1999 to Asplin relates to a Sidewalk Leveling Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,603 issued Dec. 8, 1987 to Rippe relates to a Slab Jacking Process and Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,719 issued Sep. 11, 1984 to Dziark relates to a Method for Repairing or Preventing Faulting on Concrete Highways. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,708 issued Feb. 4, 1986 to Haekkinen relates to a Method for Leveling Sunken or Broken Portions of Earth-Supported Floors and Slabs. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,832 issued Jun. 6, 1978 to Mattison relates to a Method of Correcting the Height Level of a Foundation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sidewalk and slab lifting system that allows introducing particular material beneath a sunken component to raise it to a desired level in a safe and reliable manner.
In this respect, the sidewalk and slab lifting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of introducing particular material beneath a sunken component to raise it to a desired level in a safe and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sidewalk and slab lifting system which can be used for introducing particular material beneath a sunken component to raise it to a desired level in a safe and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.